Sara
|enemies = Red Bird and his chicks, Copy Cat, King Bone VIII, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Owen, cleaning, shopping, dancing, nurturing her sons, reading|dislikes = Owen in distress, Red Bird, her sons in danger|fate = Remains in Animal Town, living happily with her family and friends}}'''Sara '''is a supporting character in the feature film, Animal Planet and in the Black Lion franchise. She's the wife of Owen and the mother of Fido and Bones. Background Sara was born and lived in Animal Town with her family and was accompanied by her childhood friends, Abby and Annette. She spent most of her time reading and going shopping with her friends. As a young woman, she met another dog named Owen and then soon fell in love. When they reached adulthood, Owen was instantly hired to be Ben's co-worker, he managed to get his girlfriend, a job as a communication operator. Ecstatic with her new job, Sara kissed Owen for the very first time. Afterwards, they got married and had two sons named Fido and Bones. Shortly after the election, an evil bird nicknamed Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and sought residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano where he began to mercilessly exterminate mammals who lost at a game of poker, due to his cheating and deceptive nature. Residents of Animal Town were advised to remain inside their homes and stay clear of the Bungle Jungle Volcano until Red Bird has been apprehended. With Owen working with Ben, Sara was focused with protecting her sons for becoming the victims of Red Bird. Personality Sara is a sweet and benevolent dog with a harmonious and beautiful singing voice. In her youth, Sara enjoyed spending time with her childhood friends and daydreaming about romance. When Sara met Owen and saw how generous, he was to give her job after the election, she immediately knew that Owen was her true love. Right after becoming a wife and a mother of two, Sara not only adjusted to her new lifestyle, she became responsible and determined with protecting her sons and maintaining a close and loving relationship with Owen, when they encounter some problems with their marriage. In the meantime, Sara is continuing to live peacefully with her family and friends in Animal Town, and her new friends from Animal Town. Just like, Abby, Sara is solely focused with keeping Owen calm whenever he feels anxious or that he's doing a poor job with raising his sons. Sara always manages to comfort her husband and reassures him by saying that he's doing an excellent job with raising the boys. Sara's patience and wisdom always manages to restore Owen's confidence. Even though, Sara is mostly calm and collected, she can be very strict and stern when sons misbehave. Physical appearance Sara is a slender dog with golden fur and hair that is tied in a bun. She wears a green dress with black flat shoes. Appearances Animal Planet After agreeing to fight Red Bird and save Animal Town, Ben and Owen take them to the Great White Apartments to meet their families. Sara happily greets the gang as they enter the apartments. Afterwards, the mammals depart from Animal Town and head over to the camp for training. Owen and Sara bid a tearful farewell. Later in the film, Owen reunites with Sara and she along with the mammals of Animal Town takes a liking to Matthew and plans to attend the celebration party, planned by Mayor Robinson. Unfortunately, it was later revealed that Red Bird is still alive and somewhere in Animal Town. Suddenly, Red Bird abducts all of the mammals and sentences them to immediate death. Luckily, Matthew and the gang returns to Animal Town and defeats his enemy. The mammals are freed and they cheer for Matthew as their hero. Afterwards, Matthew was crowned the new Animal King of Animal Town. One day later, the gang went over to Rainforest Town for a concert and Sara is seen dancing with Owen. The Black Lion Sara serves a supporting character in the cartoon series Category:Dogs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:American characters Category:Politicians Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Spouses Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Chefs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dancers Category:Adults